Tiny Tales
by Megsy42
Summary: Sometimes you need a little lift. A collection of short stories about anything Harry Potter. Also includes mackgirl's Character Challenge responses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters.

**Summary: **Sometimes you need a little lift. A collection of short stories about anything Harry Potter. (Also where I will put my responses for mackgirl's Character Challenge).

I will number the chapters according to their catagory - Character Challenge for the challenge responses and Little Lifts for any other short stories, such as the Drabble Request Thread responses. Hopefully it won't be confusing! Remember, reviews are cookies, and everyone loves cookies. :)

Little Lifts 1.

For Cuba's request on the Drabble Request Thread (go see the HPFC, numerous links on my profile XP).

* * *

Dancing in the Rain  
_Lily Evans_

Lily Evans was a practical girl. She thought logically, acted responsibly, and tended not to stray from the plans and schedules she made. Lily did not do anything stupid; it was a known fact that she was sensible and rational when it came to school, friends and boys.

Lily did not dance in the rain, because she was afraid that she would slip and fall.

But James was different. James was a risk, and the idea of allowing herself to trip over for him was not one she thought she would ever consider. Although charming, he was like any other boy, a vulgar pig who assumed he could get whatever he wanted with a smile and a rude joke. As the years went on, however, the premise became somewhat more appealing as a promising future; he loved her, even she knew it, and her comfort at being a solitary character was waning. She had lived so long convincing herself that she was stronger alone, that she didn't really need anyone except herself to survive, but growing up in a dark world changed that, and with James, she knew that she was as good as complete.

Lily still tries to prove that she is too old for dancing in the rain, but not even she can resist it all the time. When it pours sometimes, James leads her out by the hand and twirls her around in the road, and she allows the water to soak through her skin and melt her heart. What the heck – even if she slips, there is always someone to lift her up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lifts 2.

For Kore's request on the Drabble Request Thread.

Jumping  
_Remus Lupin_

"Go on Remus, jump!"

The shout sounded much more distant than it should have been, as the voice's owner was standing only a few feet away from him. Remus stood at the top, on the edge, leaning over to stare down at the bushel of greenery at the base of the minuscule cliff. James grinned at him from behind, miming as if to push him over the rim, to which Sirius hooted with laughter at down below, his hands on his hips a few yards from the cushion of plants. The scratches on his arms indicated that he had already made the leap himself, and was waiting impatiently for his friend to follow after. Peter stood far back and far away from the brim, staring up at the other two on the top with wide eyes.

"You don't have to do it Remus," he said quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. James turned and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Only because you don't want to be the only one who doesn't try," he retorted. Peter looked down at his feet, blushing slightly. Remus smiled at him, his fair hair blowing across his face in the breeze at his elevated height, and turned back to the drop.

He didn't have to jump. But he wanted to.

Sucking in a long breath, he bent his legs, drew his arms back, and sprung off the ground, soaring forward. The drop wasn't steep, but in those few seconds that he was plunging towards the ground, his heart flew up inside him and pounded in his head, and his fingers cut sharply through the wind and he felt so out of control and alive that he didn't even fear the ground an inch beneath him.

He landed with a crunch, squashing scraping leaves underneath him, as well as one of his ankles. He cried out, because the pain felt alive too, and Sirius bounded over to him.

"Okay?" he asked, gripping Remus's arm and yanking him up. The weight rose off his foot, and he felt a little better, even though it was twisted and a small twinge of pain shot through his nerves whenever he stood on it. He hobbled a few metres with Sirius, and then turned around to look back up at the hill.

"Your turn, James!"

"Ready or not, here I come…!"

* * *


End file.
